FREE
by chenee1988
Summary: Irish Mafia style love story with sibling rivaly
1. Chapter 1

Am still riding high off happiness due to Stendan reunion week, so I was inspired to start a new fic. Its obviously AU and new territory for me, I placed Stendan in a world were Brendan's father and very few people have a problem with ahhhh!" Gay People!" thought it would be interesting to explore angst in their relationship without sexuality complications. So I hope you enjoy and please constructively comment. I do appreciate it.

FREE

Aaah! Nothing like the smell of freedom after an 8 year stint in Mountjoy, Brendan thought to himself as he walked through the minimum security gates of Dublin's toughest prison. He never thought that this day would come or that he'd even live to see it. It was an even bigger relief to the Irishman than he thought it would be the realization that after 8 of the longest years of his life that he was finally free! But his joy was short lived because for the first time in all of his 30years of life he didn't know what to do next. Eight years ago he was living the high life; he made his own decision, set his own rules and worked for himself, well technically if you call co-operating his father's business, one of the largest and most infamous crime organizations in Dublin history an entrepreneurial pursuit. For a long time Brendan was his own boss, rough, arrogant and merciless but eight years in a cage does remarkable things to a man you either decide to stay the same person you where when you began this journey of complete hopelessness and isolation or you to take a different road and reevaluate who you are now and the person you'd ultimately like to become. A few years back the answer to those questions would be obvious but right now Brendan had no idea. At that moment the question of what to do next was answered for him, as he reached the front of the institution he was greeted by a short man dressed in all black with a chauffeur's hat placed neatly upon his head. The man opened the door of a black stretch limousine and with a smile plastered straight across his face said, "Good Day Mr. Brady! Your father sent for you am Patrick but you can call me Paddy" seeing that Brendan was no stranger to these types of accommodations he unquestionable stepped into the vehicle and was driven away.

Brendan stepped out side of the limousine when it stopped in front of a familiar house; well house was a modest name for the building that stood before him. With 3 stories planted on 0.6 acres of land outbuildings laid out in a courtyard style stable block and huge archways, house wasn't a fitting description. Still, this was what Brendan had known all of his life as home and with a woman running up to him with the biggest smile ever on her face it really felt like home.

"Brendan!" Cheryl screamed as she ran towards him with the speed of a driven bull.

"I can't believe that your out, my God this has to be a dream my big bro breathing fresh air right before me. I thought that this day might never come."

Brendan was beyond excited to see his baby sister after all of these years, the one person that understood him entirely, the only member of his family aside from ma that he could stand to be in the same room for more than two seconds.

"Geez Chez, I just got out of prison now you want to strangle me to death!" Brendan said while untangling himself from the choke hold that Cheryl had around his neck.

"It's just that I missed you more than you could ever know" the look that Brendan gave her showed that he knew exactly what she was talking about because he had felt the same way.

"So how have things been around here while I was tucked away?" Brendan asked in an attempt to divert Cheryl's attention from sting of tears that played around his eyes.

"I mean what's new how's life been treating you from what I can tell not bad you still look like the same 18 year old that I left years ago"

"Well you know Bren nothing new with me am still the supporting character in everybody else's storyline" she joked

'What about dad is he stills the same big bad boss man that he's always been?" "No Bren dad's really softened a lot since he retired from the business he's not the same person that you left when you went in" Cheryl said with hesitance not wanting to dredge up unpleasant past memories.

"So the old man's finally decided to step down from the thrown aye?" "Didn't think I'd ever see that day."

"So who's chief now?" Cheryl dropped her head from Brendan's gaze and began to mumble something under her breath

"Umm well Bren this is a family business and you know that dad wouldn't ever leave me in charge what with me being "just a woman" Cheryl said humorlessly. "So that only leaves one other sibling, Walker!"

Although Brendan was a little shocked he obviously saw that coming, his younger brother Walker had always wanted that position and was enraged by the fact that he thought Brendan only got the position because he was the oldest. So it came to no surprise that his little brother had finally made his lifelong dream come true of being head of the family business and making their father proud. He never quite understood why Walker thought of him as such an opponent because at the end of the day it meant nothing to Brendan he was his own man and wanted different things, ultimately he only accepted the position based on family duty.

"Well Chez dreams do come true hey" he said with a cheeky grin "Come on time to see what I've been summoned for"

As Brendan walked into his child hood home he was immediately met by his father the regal old man burst into a fit of laughter upon setting eyes on his son, over joyed was not the right words to describe the man's state as he wrapped both arms tightly around his newly released son.

"Hey son, it's been a long time… too long!" the elder Brady said with a sincerity that Brendan before now had never seen.

"Nice to know that you guys missed me, who knew that it would take eight years behind bars to feel appreciated," He said not wanting to linger in the soapiness of this reunion.

"Ha ah! I see that time hasn't affected that sense of humor of yours, but not even you could ruin this moment for me, after all of these years my son is finally home!

"Well, well, well, I see the prodigal son has finally returned, but I guess that's the wrong reference because in that story he willingly left his father, while you were charted off in chains. Brendan turned around to follow the voice that sarcastically spoke to him. He should have known that it was his sweet little brother Walker. Almost a decade later and his brother still spoke to him with a tone of distain mixed with civil courtesy, a combination usually left for rivals on opposing Rigby teams. "Well little brother I can see that you didn't miss me after all these years" Brendan said with a half-smile

"You haven't been gone that long, maybe you should go for another eight and let's see if there's any change" Walker said while mimicking the same smile.

"I see that you're still the same tongue and cheek lad that you always were, straight to the point I've always liked that about you."

Yes Walker was still every bit the little boy that Brendan had remembered but something was different. Standing beside Walker was a young boy, and as his eyes wandered away from his brothers he met with another pair of eyes. These eyes where unlike any that the Irishman had seen before, they were light blue with the most amazing flutters of eyelashes shadowing them. As he continued to search the boy before him he then noticed a refined noise and plump lips that all rested perfectly on a chiseled face. Now Brendan had never been impressed with a pretty face before but something about this boy was different.

"UHh umm!" sounded Walker in an attempt to reclaim his brother's attention. And it worked because Brendan then realized that he was staring at the lad in unflattering way.

"I guess it's the polite thing for me to do so... Ste this is my older brother Brendan and Brendan this is Ste" "His boyfriend" their dad said still standing at Brendan's left.

" His what !" 'Well things certainly have changed around here haven't they" Brendan said in an exasperated tone "And dad you're okay with all of this?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" asked Walker.

"Um um! Of course I am fine with your brother's friend as long as he's happy" the elder Brady spoke trying to defuse the tension.

"Don't get me wrong little brother but the dad that I knew never really approved of this sort of… Thing!" Brendan said while continuing eying Ste from head to toe. He obviously didn't mind because he responded with a slight smile that lit up his face.

"Brendan times change and we must change to if we wanna keep up and besides that Ste's special" responded Mr. Brady with an almost reverence.

" Nice to meet you Ste… Steven, you must be pretty remarkable if you've managed to chisel at the old man's ancient way of thinking."

Ste didn't respond, like Brendan's earlier state the lad was in a trance of his very own, there was an awkward moment before he responded with a "I guess am alright!" followed by a full on smile that Brendan duplicated.

They continued to stare at each other from the mild distance that separated entire Brady clan had all joined together in the families lush living room, Brendan was on the sofa catching up with Cheryl and dad, while Ste and Walker managed a quite conversation a few tables away. Between mindless conversations they shared looks Brendan looked at Ste with fierceness and fascination, while Ste stared in revolt. That put Brendan off because it was a complete contrast to his present feeling, he needed to get to the bottom of this he had to know what the boy was thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

They continued to stare at each other from the mild distance that separated them. The entire Brady clan had all joined together in the families lush living room, Brendan was on the sofa catching up with Cheryl and dad, while Ste and Walker managed a quiet conversation a few tables away. Between mindless conversations they both shared looks, Brendan looked at Ste with fierceness and fascination, while Ste stared in revolt. That put Brendan off because it was a complete contrast to his present feelings; he needed to get to the bottom of this he had to know what the boy was thinking.

"Walker what is your problem? He was looking at me not the other way around" Brendan had managed to catch the conclusion of Walker and Steven's soundless conversation"

"Well you obviously didn't see things from my perspective, because you were practically drooling" Walker spat out.

"He's your brother why are you acting like this I only said 2 words to him during our 3 second meeting.

"I'm not talking about what was said, I know what I saw" Walker's tone was menacing as he began to say "I won't have you making a fool out of me Ste, you know how much you mean to me and you also know the lengths that I'd go to keep what's mine."

The two men stared at each other for a while; Walker continued to look on domineeringly while Ste's look was of pure fear.

After their exchange Walker dismissed himself from the crowd and Ste did the same, but he went in a different direction.

That was his chance Brendan thought to himself, he had been waiting for what seemed like forever just to hear the young mans voice again. So Brendan politely excused himself from the reunion chat that he and Cheryl were having, well if you call standing up and leaving while Cheryl was in mid sentence polite.

"Look Chez am sure that's interesting to… someone, so how bout you give dad a listen aye, Good!"

Brendan didn't get far before he was stopped by the site of the boy sitting out on the family's veranda, he appeared to be deep in thought, but that wasn't going to stop Brendan from talking to him.

"It's exhausting Innit? Brendan said with a playful tone.

Steven spun around and gave Brendan a glare that anyone would interpret as an "F" off! But seeing that Brendan wasn't just anyone he remained on the patio unwavering.

After a while of unbearable silence Steven started to say something,

"What's exhausting?" he said with a juvenile voice. Brendan looked at him unaware of what he was asking.

"You asked me if it was exhausting, is what exhausting?"

Oh! A light bulb went off in Brendan's head; he had almost forgotten his earlier attempt at making small talk.

"Talking to Walker" Brendan answered with a cheeky half grin.

That little joke accomplished what Brendan had wanted, because for the first time since they met Steven had managed to smile at him.

"That's not funny" Steven said with a smirk still playing around his mouth.

"So what was all of that about?" Brendan asked while motioning to the living area.

"What's got Simon's knickers in a bunch?"

Steven looked lost, "Who's Simon?" he asked.

"Your boyfriend" Brendan said with a look of confusion "Didn't you know that was his real name?" Brendan asked cluing into the answer to his own question.

"His name is Walker, that's all anyone has ever called him."

"It's his middle name" Brendan continued "Of course he didn't tell you, he was always a little sensitive about that name, and I guess it is understandable." "How many gangsters' do you know named Simon?" Steven's hard shell had finally started to crack and he let out a total hissy fit of laughter, which seemed to be contagious because even Brendan's half smile spread across his face.

After all of Brendan's ice breakers he asked again "What's up with you and Walker? Things looked a little heated in there."

"It were nothing, Walker just gets a little passionate sometimes" Steven stretched out that adjective a little too long when he said it, which made Brendan instantly curious.

"What do you mean? What was he giving you a hard time over anyway?"

Steven looked away from Brendan and practically mouthed "You"

He was almost embarrassed which Brendan found intriguing.

"He wanted to know why I was staring at you, when we met" "He get's a bit jealous sometimes" Steven went on to say.

"So I think that it's best we keep our distance Brendan, it's not in either of our best interest to get on Walker's bad side." The lad warned with all sincerity.

"Ha! am I suppose to be scared of Simon, Steven?" Brendan blurted out with an offended tone. "I don't scare that easily and if you don't mind I'll speak to who ever I please."

Steven gave him another half smile that confused Brendan more than anything the boy had done all day.

"Well no one has ever responded like that before," the lad exclaimed "Guys usually leave skit marks by the mention of Walker Brady's name, "Hmph!" the young man said as he got up preparing to leave, "You might not be as bad as I thought after all Brendan" and with another extraordinary smile he left.

Brendan was strangely relieved, but why? What did he care what this skinny little lad thought of him, he had never been one to care about the opinions of others so why did he find such comfort in the acceptance of this chavy kid.

And he was just that a kid, if he had never spoken to Steven he would of wondered what Walker was doing with this kid who looked no older than eighteen if that, but after talking to Steven for all of thirty minutes he saw just what was so appealing about him, exterior traits aside. At first the boy came off as tough and impenetrable, but if you took the time to explore him you'd find that was just a "defense mechanism". Brendan could relate to that because that was the mask that he had worn his entire life, a mask that was only hardened during his time in prison he had to be tougher than ever, he had to be more guarded than ever if he wanted to survive. Brendan wondered why the lad was this way, what was his prison? Yet again he was filled with even more questions about Walker's mysterious boyfriend.

XXXX

Steven made his way up the stares to his and Walkers grand bedroom, Walker had decided earlier to retire for the evening and would be expecting Steven to join him shortly, he hoped that Walker would be fast asleep by the time he went up. Walker had been in an awful mode all day and Steven couldn't help but feel that it had something to do with his older brother's release from prison, which he found odd, why was Walker so put off by his brother, who scruffiness aside appeared to be completely pleasant and charming.

The mere thought of Brendan consumed Steven he couldn't help but be impressed with the Irishman. Brendan was even more than the thousands of pictures that lined the walls of the Brady's home suggest. He was tall, lean and muscular at every inch. He had beautiful dark spiky hair that topped his head, deep blue eyes that appeared to get deeper the more you stared into them and a full beard that swallowed up the remaining part of his face, a new addition courtesy of his eight year stint. Steven knew this because pictures had revealed a strange _mouthstache_ that Brendan wore before he went into prison, an unconventional fashion statement for a then 22 year old, but strangely becoming.

"Ste what is your problem? Stop obsessing about your boyfriends brother" The man couldn't help but saying to himself.

He entered the large bedroom expecting to find Walker fast asleep, but he was shocked to find him sitting in the large chair that faced the main entrance. Even more surprising was the expression that the man was wearing, Ste had hoped that he would be well over their little disagreement, but he knew Walker oh too well, yet he was more pissed than Ste could have ever imagined.

"Did you and my brother have a good chat downstairs? It looked like you two were becoming well acquainted with each other." The tall blonde said with a threatening tone.

Ste remained stone stiff and silent as he stood by the door not having moved an inch from the place where he first laid eyes on Walker.

"I…thought that you were done for the night Walker" Ste stammered unable to make a coherent excuse.

"That's not what I asked Ste, where you and my brother having fun behind my back?"

"We weren' doing anything behind your back, we were just talking, fifteen minutes the most, we weren' doing anything sly." Ste managed still scared beyond belief. Ste knew that when Walker was in this type of mode nothing could shake his resolve, he was livid and nothing could be said to change that, still he had to try.

"There you go lying to me again Ste, you think that I didn't see you? You two were getting along like long lost lovers."

Ste was caught of guard by that comment; still it wasn't new for Walker to blow things well out of proportion.

"Walker what are you going on about? We were just talking." "I promise you there's nothing going on between me and Bren…" Ste pleaded but before he could finish he was met with a quick blow to the rib cage.

As he sunk to the ground beneath him in a mess of tears he was later joined by an intimidating Walker. "I know what I saw Ste, do you think that am stupid?" "I love you Ste, do you think that I'll ever let you go? I won't ever loose you not to anyone… especially him." Without another word Walker got up and left the room. Ste was still on the ground now curled up in the fetal position, he was in unbelievable pain and gasping for air.

After three years of being Walker's punching bag, Ste still could not believe that he was in this place once again.


	3. Chapter 3

*Sorry that this chapter was posted at an awfully inappropriate pace but I unfortunately lost the first draft and let's be honest I'm more like Brendan than I thought and I was hella pissed. Still I didn't want to disappoint my loyal readers and reviewers; I promise it won't happen again. So if you guys are still with me, am sooooo sorry and here's chapter 3(FINALLY!)******

The Brady's though unconventional in their business pursuits were your quintessential Irish family. Pa Brady believed in the value of family and tried to keep his intact. His children were the apples of his eye and he believed that they could do no wrong. By all accounts the Brady children, extra-curricular activities aside were grounded in their principles that exhibited their basic respect for humanity no matter how great or small, at least that could be said for Cheryl and Brendan but their middle brother was a different story. From the time they were children Walker always bore a cruel and ruthless personality one that followed him his entire life, people were mere bargaining chips that could be as easily kept or tossed aside which ever benefited his need at the moment, Walker Brady was not one to be messed with.

As Walker made his way to one of his down town offices late that night he was undoubtedly still consumed with the rage he had mere hours ago afflicted upon Ste. Thoughts plagued his mind of what could be going on between his brother and his boyfriend. "What is Brendan playing at?" years ago he was the king of Dublin untouchable and indestructible, but things were completely different now he owned this city and everyone in it especially Ste big bro would have to learn that lesson and Walker was just the man to teach it.

"Hey" sounded the voice of Walker's right hand man Warren. "What brings you round here amongst the riff raft" Warren continued in an almost condescending tone.

Walker didn't appreciate that he was already pissed about his whore of a boyfriend letting his asshole brother hit on him, he didn't need the comedic styling of Warren Fox in tow. "Had to see what you knuckle heads been up to".

"Everything's going as plan, you know business as usual" Warren said with an ere of contempt he considered himself an "alpha" and hated reporting to anyone, and with Walker being… well Walker the need to rebel was even harder to repress.

"Yeah! Business as usual that's what I'm afraid of, I think I'll take a look myself'

As Walker entered the door of the warehouse he quickly caught site of the little package he was overly anticipating this special investment. "When did it get here?" Walker asked

'Last night, what are you planning to do with this one?" Warren wanted to know what his plan was, Walker was never this hands on with his merchandise but with this case he wanted full reports every step of the way.

"Don't you worry about that my Mr. Fox, leave the planning to me" Walker stalked over to the package laid bound and gagged on the floor with a sinister look creeping upon his face he knelt down over the young woman just regaining consciousness and said "Hello Miss Barnes so nice to have you join us" Walker smile widened as he continued to inspect the girl before him "Oh Miss Barnes you are quite the addition and the best asset that I've acquired in sometime."

XXXX

As Brendan sat at the table early the next morning he was met by his dad and sister well into their morning breakfast he couldn't help but notice that there were two people missing. He could careless about what Walker was up to but felt a hint of disappointment upon discovering that two mesmerizing pair of blue eyes were unaccounted for. "Hey… this it?" Brendan spoke to the room quite unimpressed.

"Oh good morning dad, morning Chez! How was you guys night?" Cheryl replied mockingly.

Brendan caught on to his sister with a patronizing tone "Good morning dad, Chez, and how are you this morning? Sorry about being inconsiderate, been a long time I've forgotten how easily offended you are by… well everything."

"Oi! You cheeky git" Cheryl croaked as she tossed a biscuit in her brothers direction. The pastry how ever did not quite meet its desired destination but could be heard bouncing off of an unaware Ste who was unfortunately entering the room.

'Aye!" Steven shouted with a smile playing at the corners of his mouth "Well good morning to you too Cheryl"

"Oh am sorry love, that wasn't meant for you" she said sincerely before glancing back at Brendan with a slight glare.

"I know Chez, I was just playin wit ya" Ste gave a knowing smile, before sitting down at the table he couldn't help but notice that there was a new addition to the Brady's breakfast table.

At that moment Brendan's eyes met with Steven's, he couldn't hide his look of pleasure upon seeing the blonde lad, unfortunately, that feeling was not mutual. Steven quickly withdrew eye contact and started a meaningless conversation with Cheryl. The entire meal comprised of Steven looking down while moving his food around in his plate, rarely looking up, on the few occasions where he managed to pull himself away from his all encompassing dish he used it to look at everyone but the Irishman. _"This is ridiculous!"_ Brendan thought to himself _"What is this kid playing at?_ He was confused the last time he and Steven talked the lad was finally warming up to him, now he was acting as if Brendan was some regrettable one night stand and that really pissed him off.

Steven appeared uncomfortable under the Irishman's undying gaze which by now was turning into a full on glare, he had to get out of this awkward situation. "Well I guess am off" he nervously announced before exiting the tension filled room. He didn't get very far before Brendan was right behind him and with a strong pull on his arm he was involuntarily stopped.

"Hey what was going on in there?" Brendan asked while nodding in the direction of the dining room. Steven gave him an unknowing stare "Look Brendan I don't know what your going on about" and proceeded to walk away. Brendan wasn't having it he knew that Steven was deliberately trying to avoid him and he needed to know why "Hey, hey hey" Brendan shouted while stopping Steven with a grip of his arm "In there you were acting like I was bloody Medusa and if you looked in my direction you might turn into stone" Brendan was beyond exhausted by the amount of time he spent thinking about this young man who stood before him he never cared this much about what anyone thought of him so why the hell was Steven's avoidance of him getting under his skin.

"Huh!" Ste spouted accompanied by a look of utter contempt "You must think that your some amazing guy don't you mister Brady, you must think that ever since I laid eyes on the glorious "Brendan Brady" I do nothing but think about you…no no it couldn't be that I had better things on my mind, things totally unrelated to you." Steven was in defense mode now because his words were based more in reality than he would've liked to admit, he did think about Brendan every moment of every day since there first meeting and with Walker as a boyfriend that was a very dangerous way of thinking, he had to keep his distance from this captivating Irishman.

Brendan was quite put off by Ste's little outburst he didn't know why the lad was being so defensive he just wanted to explore this new obsession that had generated ever since he laid eyes on this infuriating boy, he needed to know if it was only based on physical attraction or if there might be some underline connection that went beyond sexual desire, judging by the way the boy so easily got under his skin he could put money on it being the latter. "Steven!" Brendan shouted as the lad attempted to walk off once again.

As Brendan approached Steven the look that he gave him was all that was necessary to emote silence from the lad "Now I don't know what happened after our little talk yesterday but I was under the impression that you were warming up to me, The look of intimidation was no longer on Brendan's face he was now sporting a slight smile and a cheeky glint in his eyes. Steven was surprised by that change of emotions He felt like a tool for his behavior towards this man and decided to make nice with a little smile of his own.

"What's your deal Brendan?" Ste asked, the man was so confusing Ste didn't know if he was coming or going where Brendan was concerned, every time he expected one thing from him he would go totally off script and do and say something that Ste would never expect and in all of this he still didn't quite know his true intentions.

The boy definitely didn't respond well to the blunt approach so maybe Brendan needed to play this another way. "What's my deal?" Brendan's smile continued its path across his face now turning into a cunning smirk "Ha! That's funny coming from you; you're the one who has me acting like a wee girl freaking out because the cute boy at school won't talk to me." Brendan's comment worked better than he thought because at that moment Steven gave him a full on smile that seemed to light up his entire face.

"Shurrup!" the lad drawled through his teeth, "I know your having a go at me, I bet you say that to all the blokes"

"I'm not one for playing games Steven" the intensity found in the Irishman's eyes consumed Steven leaving him with no doubt that he was telling the truth.

"I believe you" the lad spoke with sincerity which was not lost on Brendan in fact he gained a little hope until the lad opened his mouth once again "Which brings me back to my first question, Brendan what are you playing at?"

"What kind of a bloke goes after their brother's fella?"

'Who said anything about me going after you?" Brendan said with a cunning glint in his eye.

"Well Mr. Brady I'm not usually sort after for my conversational skills" the lad responded with a smile of his own yet there was a sadness behind his eyes, "So what do you want from me then?"

Brendan couldn't help the words that seemed to unconsciously leave his lips. "Well being locked away for years leaves a man with certain… needs Steven" Ste's eyes shot up to connect with a suddenly nervous looking Brendan and to say that his interest was peeked would be a major understatement, "and you Steven have something that I need…" Ste continued staring at Brendan with all eyes on the pink lips that could negatively or positively affect his entire world depending on which words came out of them next, "seeing as I've been off the scene quite some years now, never could manage to keep up with me mates was wondering if you might… ' It was obvious that Brendan's latest confession was the last thing that the lad had expected to hear from the Irishman, it was then that Steven released a booming laugh that could only be compared to that of an asthmatic donkey. " Mates you want me and you to…" another series of laughter escaped Steven's lips unable to restrain the outburst, Steven was sure that the Irishman was truly having a go at him until he finally managed to contain himself and glance up at the completely serious man who stood before him. His composure was now just as serious "Why me? What's so special about me that I am bestowed with this honor… do you even know who I am?"

That last question was slightly confusing to Brendan what did the lad mean by _'do you know who I am' _how could he possibly know who Steven really was he had just met him a few days ago, it wasn't like Walker was the kind of brother to come round for weekly visit at the prison and chat about his new boyfriend, if he came by at all. So what was Steven on about, Brendan had never heard about him, he was only interested in what he saw before him the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, and a boy he couldn't stop thinking about. "Well Steven I don't know anything about you, kind of a good reason to seek out a friendship wouldn't you think" 

Steven didn't know how to say no to that particular argument mainly because he didn't want to, what could be the harm in getting to know his boyfriends brother, the latest addition… or re-addition to the Brady family who had become more like his family.

"Okay Brendan could always use a mate and you are family couldn't see the harm in us getting to know each other" Ste replied and Brendan nodded his conformation. With one of his winning smiles in tow Ste spun around with all intentions of heading back upstairs when he felt a throbbing pain to his side which clearly reminded him of why this new friendship might not be such a good idea.

*will update very soon, please bare with me *


End file.
